Camp Sherwood
by Kitty Kinney
Summary: This is being loosely based on the comic of the same name. Timmy fantasize about Trixie Tang going to camp and Cosmo makes it happen by turning him into a girl. The camp is a mass CN/Nick/Disney crossover. Pairing Undecided, maybe Trixie.
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Sherwood**

 _This is being loosely based on the comic of the same name. Timmy fantasize about Trixie Tang going to camp and Cosmo makes it happen by turning him into a girl. The camp is a mass CN/Nick/Disney crossover._

 **Bold indicates the start of a scene shift; for example this Chapter will have 3 shifts. Timmantha, Sam, Timmantha.**

 **Welcome to Camp**

Summer Vacation has just started and Timmy Turner wasn't the least bit happy about it. His parents were going to take a luxury cruise his mom won, and he was going to stay at home with Vicky. Stepping into his room Timmy noticed his fish bowl empty.

Jumping on the bed, Timmy began processing the information he got from being an unnoticeable weirdo with large front teeth. Trixie Tang, his long time crush was on the phone with her parents saying she would rather go to camp.

Images of Trixie Tang in various forms of undress doing Summer Camp stuff floated into his head. His mind filled with ludicrous thoughts his other head began to respond. With a sigh Timmy pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

"Trixie Tang is going to Summer Camp? Man, I wish I could go." Timmy said pulling a pillow over his head.

Had Timmy not just done that, he would've heard a poof as one of his fairies appeared. Too preoccupied with his thoughts Timmy didn't notice his clothes changing. His pants shrunk down to Daisy Dukes, and his shirt becoming a more feminine string top. He did however notice that his hat has gone missing and jumped up.

His hat was completely missing but on the table was a wide brimmed cowboy hat in a lighter pink than his normal hat. Getting up Timmy had the mirror in front of him. He gave a very girlish shriek, even more girlish than usual.

"What the heck!" Timmy said as he pulled at the shirt and noticed the swelling under his nipples. "Why is my chest swollen, Francis wasn't even close to me today, and he hasn't given me a Purple Nurple since last year!"

Timmy touched the swollen lumps and sighed in pleasure. They were sensitive almost like touching Little Timmy. Speaking of the small wonder Timmy couldn't feel it in his underwear anymore. Taking a deep breath, he pulled down the short shorts and began to freak out.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening again!" Timmy pulled up his pants and put on the cowboy hat, only vaguely seeing a signature and note inside. And then he saw him.

"Cosmo what gives, remember last time I said I never want to be Timmantha again?"

"Sorry Timmy, but you said you wish you could go to camp with Trixie and Trixie is going to a girl's camp – Hey look a penny!"

This was hopeless, by the time Cosmo came back to reality he would forget what happened. Timmy sighed and went to get himself a glass of water. Exiting the kitchen Timmy felt a light brush on his shoulders. He reigned in the scream, his hair ad grown.

"Timmy," Mr. Turner called from the living room. "Since Vicky can't make it this summer you'll be going to camp." And then he was dragged away, no time to pack nothing.

Timmy blinked as he was dropped off with a ticket, brochure and submission form. Turning around Timmy walked towards the offices. There was a nice lady at the desk motioning her over.

"Form?" she smiled Timmy handed the form over. "Honestly," the woman muttered while reading it over. "Can I have your name, Sweetie? Your parents didn't fill in the entire form."

"Timmantha Turner, age 10." The woman filled in the blanks.

"No luggage?" Timmantha shook her head. "Scatter brained idiot," the lady muttered again. "I'll sign you up for camp apparel is that okay?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Timmantha gave a toothy smile. A pink telephone booth appeared out of thin air and Timmantha smiled a real smile.

"The bus will be here in a couple of minutes, do you have some money with you?" Timmantha shook her head.

"But I have a friend that can send me some stuff." Timmantha said. "I can call her." The woman smiled and handed Timmantha some change for the phone booth.

"Wanda, I'm glad to see you?" Timmantha said picking up the receiver and depositing the coins. "You gotta get me out of here."

"Can't do that sport, and we can't get you in the boy's side either." Wanda said.

"I figured," Timmantha sighed. Could you get me some clothes by the time I reach camp at least?"

"Sure, there will be a small bag with your name on it from Tennessee, that is where the cover story places you, and it explains the hat."

"Thank you, Wanda."

"All set?" the woman asked as Timmantha exited the booth.

"She saw me driving off and already sent a bag with the Tennessee bus."

"You came from all the way out there?" Timmantha nodded. "Don't take this wrong Sweetie, but your father is an idiot."

"I won't argue ma'am." Timmantha said.

After many hours on the bus they arrived at the camp grounds. Timmantha made her way to the bus that came from Tennessee. She saw the small bag with her name on it. She opened the bag and found some clean underwear, a few shorts, the dress she wore when she was Timmantha the first time and a few t-shirts. She silently thanked Wanda, since the fairy won't hear her now.

Timmantha made her way to the amphitheater where the other girls were gathered. She smiled at some of the other girls and stood straight waiting for the guy on stage to address them.

"Hello ladies and welcome to Camp Sherwood, I'm the camp director you can just call me Mr. D." Mr. D said smiling at them. "Before the fun and games can begin there are just a few rules we need to get straight.

"First rule no bullying, second, if you have a problem consult your counselors or myself, no vigilante justice." Mr. D scanned the group closely. "Break rules 1 or 2 and I can't understate the amount of trouble you'll find in. Third rule, the boy's camp across the lake is strictly prohibited, except for joint events. If I catch you I will be calling your parents, Capiche?

"The councilors will come around and sort you into your cabins, have fun ladies." There was a tap on Timmantha's shoulder.

"Can I have your name please," a dark haired girl asked her.

"Timmantha?" Timmantha answered suddenly feeling shy. The girl looked oddly at her.

"Cabin 13," She marked something on her clipboard. "I'll be the Cabin Councilor. We'll break the ice later."

Timmantha was the second girl in the cabin. She set her bag down and chose to bunk in one of the lower beds. No need to fight for top bunk, and she didn't need the one bed in the corner as that would draw attention to her.

Soon the other girls filed in and much to Timmantha's dismay, the crazy Veronica came in instead of Trixie. Timmantha just sat there vaguely noticing the other girls going about their business. The Counselor showed up just as Tootie and her friend crashed.

 **Sam stood in front of the Cabin and read over the notes on her clipboard. There was a note on this Timmantha Turner's application form that puzzled Sam. It noted that she was probably neglected a lot. Sam however thought that Timmantha might be a boy posing as a girl, her behavior suggested as much. She took a breath and opened the Cabin.**

"Okay girls, settle down." Sam said having heard the crash. "Now when I point to you, I want you to introduce yourselves?" she pointed to Timmantha.

"Err, Timmantha?" _there was that uncertainty again_. Sam pointed to the girl above Timmantha.

"Helga G. Pataki." _She seemed antisocial. The Blonde girl with way too much school spirit was next._

"I'm like Veronica," _Veronica had a Paullina vibe going and go_ , "And I'm, like totally, not supposed to be in here with you losers." _Ah there it is, her file said she's on meds, go happy pills_.

"I'm Goo, well GooGooGaaGaa –" _And there she was of talking a mile a minute, no sugar for her_.

"I'm Tootie!" _What a sweet girl, better keep an eye on her_.

"And I'm Sam. I'll be your Counselor for the next three weeks." Sam smiled. "We'll be playing a game of spin-the-bottle, when the bottle lands on you tell us a bit about yourself."

 **SOME TIME LATER**

Sam got up and told the girls to get ready for bed, so far she couldn't expose Timmantha, but this surely would. As the other girls started undressing Timmantha just sat there with her face getting redder by the second. Mentally slapping herself Sam took off her top and bra and confronted Timmantha.

"Timmantha, are you okay?" Timmantha gave a cute eek, but Sam needed to focus. "You didn't forget your Pajamas did you?" _Best to gain his/her trust not just blur out what you read in her file_.

"I don't have any?" Timmantha still sounded like she was asking questions.

"I got a T-shirt you can borrow." Timmantha just stared at her boobs not forming words. "It's a bit big, hope you don't mind black." Sam smiled, "Now let's get you undressed."

"EEP!" _Was that a confession?_

"Oh wait, is this the first time you undressed with other girls?" Sam bent down. "You got nothing to worry about." She removed Timmantha's hat.

"I know it's kinda awkward at first, but you'll get used to it." Sam removed Timmantha's shirt seeing the forming breasts. _If she's a boy she must already be reaching puberty, Danny also had these when he was 12._

"I remember the first time I had to change for gym class. I was so scared I ended up waiting for everyone to leave." Sam noticed the flatness in the panties. _She's either a really uncomfortable girl or just has a small dick._

"Then I began to realize that it wasn't all that scary, after all," Sam pulled the panties off. _She's a girl_ , "it's not like you have anything we haven't seen before."

"You haven't seen mine." Timmantha said then clapped her hands over her mouth, _so cute._

"Touché," Sam smiled, "Let's get you into a clean pair of panties, yeah?"

After getting Timmantha into panties Sam turned around and fished out a t-shirt. It was her first real death-inspired t-shirt and she carried it everywhere. She pulled the shirt over Timmantha's head and had to admit it.

"They're perfect, you look totally cute."

"Cute? Really?"

"Absolutely, what do you think Helga?"

"Fucking adorable, can we get some shut-eye?"

 **LATER**

 **Timmantha woke later hearing her name, well Timmy's name being moaned. The moaning came with wet 'shlik' sounds once Timmantha regained more consciousness. Looking around the room she noticed the silhouette of Tootie with her bum up high and her fingers inside her lower lips.**

Timmantha began feeling odd, kinda itchy, but tingly at the same time. Curious she lowered her hand and touched herself down there. It was like electricity flowing through her. Timmantha didn't know what to do, so she did what she shouldn't have. She pulled her panties aside and rubbed her sensitive sex. The electricity increased as she became wetter and wetter. Timmantha didn't know how long it lasted, but when Tootie reached orgasm so did she, biting into the pillow.

 _That was intense._ Timmantha glanced over at Tootie. _She's asleep, but she seems cold._ Timmantha sighed and got up. She walked the short distance and pulled the covers over Tootie.

"If you keep this up, you'll freeze to death." Timmantha whispered before going to her own bed, unaware of the other eyes on her.

 **Sam lay her head down, she was afraid that Timmantha might've done something to Tootie, having caught her masturbating, but Timmantha merely covered the other girl. And if Sam was honest she kinda got turned on because of that.**

 _Thank you for reading, as you all can see I am back with this story, more mature than I was before, and hopefully I will be able to complete it this time._

 _Kitty Pryde_


	2. Chapter 2

**Camp Sherwood**

 _This is being loosely based on the comic of the same name. Timmy fantasize about Trixie Tang going to camp and Cosmo makes it happen by turning him into a girl. The camp is a mass CN/Nick/Disney crossover._

 **Bold indicates the start of a scene shift**

 _Italics indicates thoughts_

[Square Brackets mark the start and end of a Flashback]

 **Unhappy Reunions**

As the sun rose the next morning loud bells sounded across Camp Sherwood waking every one, even the deepest sleepers. In Cabin 1 Trixie Tang woke with a yawn. Blinking the sleep away she realized where she was and who was there.

"God damn it!" she muttered.

"Well, aren't you little Miss Sunshine?" Juniper greeted her. Trixie could only grumble to herself.

"Has someone seen my scrunchie?" Danni asked the cabin in general. Trixie wanted to say that she should look under the bed, but she had to play bitch.

Heading to the mirror, Trixie started brushing her hair counting every stroke. Upon reaching 89, Lor, a blonde tomboy, greeted her. Trixie merely took a breath and continued counting strokes.

"Uh, I said good morning Trix–"

"I'm sorry I don't speak freak, geek or dyke." Trixie interrupted.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Lor shouted.

"You are excused," Trixie said feigning disinterest.

"JESUS, be a BITCH why don't you."

' _It wasn't supposed to be like this. This year was going to be different.'_

[Trixie sat on the bus reading the brochure for Camp Sherwood marveling at the activities she would no doubt enjoy during camp the 3 week camp.

' _Finally, 3 weeks where nobody knows who I am. No pressure, no lies and no image, just fishing, camping and sports. I can do all the boy stuff I like and nobody will care. This is going to be the best summer eve–'_

"Trixie?" A way too familiar voice interrupted Trixie's thoughts. "Trixie Tang! It IS you."

' _No, not her.'_

"Wow isn't this funny or what? I thought you were going skiing with your parents in Aspen this summer, but here you are."

' _Of all the people who know me, why did it have to be Veronica fucking Star? If she sees me acting all boyish, my reputation would be ruined.'_

"I almost didn't recognize you with that hat."

"Yeah well, I told my parents I wanted to slum it this year. I mean who wants to hang out with old people right? Anyway I wore the hat so that no one in Dimmsdale saw me getting on the bus, but that doesn't include my best friend right?" Trixie said while pushing her bag of comics under the chair, luckily it was still zipped up.

"Totally, wish I thought about that." Veronica smiled. "Now that you're here Trixie, this trip is going to be great."

"Yeah," Trixie sighed, "Great."]

' _Sorry Lor.'_

 **In Cabin 13 at the same time, Veronica Star woke up feeling refreshed. She swallowed her happy pills. Pulling her hair up, she greeted the morning with a song in her heart.**

"Like, good morning Helga." Veronica greeted the first person she saw.

"Well, aren't you little Miss Sunshine." Helga growled out.

"Has any one seen my scrunchie?" Tootie walked past them wearing only a sheet.

"Have you checked under the bed?" Veronica smiled, "If I fall asleep with mine. That is normally where it ends up."

Veronica got up and went to do her make-up. She was vaguely aware of Goo talking about not being allowed to wear make-up, but the girl went a mile a minute. And when she asked for help, naturally Veronica agreed.

' _I didn't think it would be like this. This year everything is going to be different.'_

Veronica sat on the hard couch ripping paper while listening to her parents and doctor talk. They were discussing the possibility of camp, as if.

"Is she going to be fine? 3 weeks seems so long." Her mother said sounding scared.

"It's just that she gets so moody during this time of year." _Dear old Dad_ **.**

"Actually that is why I am recommending camp." The Doctor said. "Given her friends and the fall out from last year's episode I think the change in scenery and meeting new people is exactly what she needs."

"And her meds?" _Mom_ _always concerned with my mental state._

The conversation has gone quiet. Veronica sighed.]

'Every year, Tad, Chad and Trixie go of to all these exotic destinations while I'm stuck in Loserville. They decided that I needed to go to this camp and I was afraid that I wouldn't make friends, but then I found Trixie on the bus and everything just got better.'

It was at that time that Sam called them to breakfast. Veronica snapped her compact shut and followed the others out to the banquette hall.

 **Breakfast was one of the shared activities between the boys' camp and the girls' camp, the banquette hall was located exactly between the two camps. The cabins were located on opposite sides of the lake, sure, but it was essentially the same camp, which meant that Timmantha had to be careful if she met any boys from Dimmsdale.**

' _I don't get it.'_ Timmantha thought to herself. _'Since last night I can't get Tootie off my mind. Sure she thinks about me, well the other me, when she touches herself, but why is it affecting me?'_

"How are you holding up sport?" Wanda asked from Timmantha's plate.

"Things are getting weird," Timmantha confessed. "I don't think I'll be able to go through another night like last night. Are you sure you can't get me into the boys camp?"

"Unfortunately,"

"Yeah our bad, but look, I'm crispy bacon." Cosmo tried.

"Thanks anyway guys, but to be safe only come to me when no one is around, I'll make a wish to prevent magical build up, but that's it, can't risk you guys being discovered."

"Timmantha?" Goo startled the new girl. "Were you talking to your breakfast?"

"Yes?" Timmantha said after a short pause.

"Cool, mind if I sit with you?"

' _ **God I hate this.'**_ **Trixie thought to herself as she sat down at the IN table.**

' _Finding the IN crowd was embarrassingly easy. Our sense of entitlement marks as clearly as the brand clothing we wear. Besides who else wears designer make-up to summer camp? All I wanted to do this summer was relax and have fun, now I'm stuck competing with these girls to be Queen Bitch._

' _Separating the opposition from the charity cases was also easy. There's Veronica, my supposed friend. Pretty, yes, but too twitchy to make it to the top, and too dumb to realize it. I've seen the pills she takes. Being at the top will drive her over the edge._

' _Ashley is an unknown, she bares watching, potential threat right there._

' _Tiff is a crony, nothing more, loyal to a fault sure, but she's firmly under her cousin's heel. Her cousin, Brit, is a schemer and a snake. She'll be the first to strike at any perceived weakness. Don't make a mistake in front of her._

' _Penelope poses the biggest threat yet, rich, popular and ambitions a dangerous combo._

' _Rhonda may walk the walk and talk the talk, but she seems too soft for the game._

' _No one has made any moves yet, but it is only a matter of time before someone fucks up. When that happens I think it would be up to me and Penelope to compete for the top spot –'_

 **HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**

' _I know that voice, but it can't be.'_ Trixie turned towards the laughter, and there she was, sitting with two other girls, a pink cowboy hat right next to her and her hair down.

Trixie remembered crying herself asleep the night of her birthday because Timmantha didn't show up, she got up and only vaguely heard Veronica ask her something. Trixie was on a mission.

"Timmantha?" Trixie asked unsure.

"Trixie, I didn't think you'd remember –" Trixie slapped Timmantha, before she could finish talking.

"I'm not the one with the memory problem." Trixie turned around not even registering the protests of Timmantha's new friend until.

"It's okay guys, I deserved that. I never phoned her to tell her why I couldn't be there."

Even if she didn't give any outward sign, those words cut deep, she knew there was an explanation, but the bitch had to get the first word in didn't she?

"Feeling better?" Brit asked slyly.

"Just putting a loser in her place," Trixie said keeping all emotion out of her voice.

"Of course," Brit smiled.

"Trixie are you okay?" Veronica asked.

"I'm fine, just going to the restroom."

"Can I –"

"No, I'll be right back, I just need to wash loser off my hands." _Brit stopped smiling, good, now she knows I mean business._

' _God I hate being a bitch.'_ Trixie thought as she sat on a toilet to cry.

' _So there was a reason why she didn't show up. According to the schedules we received they are going camping today. I messed up so bad.'_

 _And that is where the chapter ends, looks like this was mostly a Trixie chapter, the next one will be Trixie and Timmantha, mostly Timmantha. Please review. Also should I continue with the story line up to the end and wait for more chapters or should I use my noodle and write it further? By the way, I'm basing this on Mr. D's version not 7Chan's. My previous attempt was 7Chan's but Mr. D's version seems better._


	3. Chapter 3

**Camp Sherwood**

 _This is being loosely based on the comic of the same name. Timmy fantasize about Trixie Tang going to camp and Cosmo makes it happen by turning him into a girl. The camp is a mass CN/Nick/Disney crossover._

 **Bold indicates the start of a scene shift**

 _Italics indicates thoughts_

[Square Brackets mark the start and end of a Flashback]

 **Dodging the Issue**

"Okay girls line up." Sam said.

"Make sure you have plenty of water." The counselor for Cabin 4, Sora, added. "The next refill point isn't for another two miles."

Timmantha lined up next to a red haired girl named Gwen. They greeted each other then set out for a quiet hike. This suited Timmantha just fine since it meant she could walk and think.

' _I messed up back then, going to the party as myself instead of Timmantha. The broken look on Trixie's face meant she hasn't forgiven me since then. I feel like such a jerk. Trixie was more heartbroken about the current me than I realized.'_

 **Veronica tried to stare daggers into the back of Timmantha's skull, but it didn't seem to work.**

' _Trixie won't admit it, but she was really upset this morning. Whatever Timmantha did it must've been really awful. Funny thing is Trixie never told me about it, that is what friends are for, right? Doesn't she trust me? That's silly, of course she does, it must've been something embarrassing, yeah that is it.'_ Veronica squinted her eyes thinking that she saw something familiar.

' _Now that I think about it, she does look vaguely familiar, whatever. This chic is going down.'_

 **Across the camp, 2 cabins got together to play a spirited game of dodgeball. The captains were Lor and Mandy. They picked their teams and got ready for the upcoming show down. Throughout the picking Lor was giving Trixie the stink eye.**

' _I messed up,'_ Trixie sighed _. 'I can't believe I lost my temper like that. Timmantha probably hates me now, or thinks I hate her. Why'd I have to go and hit her in front of every one? Stupid! I have to fix this somehow._

"Alright girls line 'em up," Barbara called out. "The game is dodgeball!"

' _At least I can do some sports.'_

"Blue team ready," Barbara received nods all round, "Red team ready?"

' _Finally,'_ and with that the whistle blew.

Lor was first to a ball. She took aim, but found her target moving toward one of her own. Trixie was aware of the intention and dodged the ball as it whirled towards her. She then aimed one back at the blonde, but Lor was fast to dodge it, it did however hit one or Lor's team mates.

The game intensified and as Trixie saw it, she and Lor were the only combatants, the rest were just casualties. The game ran for quite some time before it was just Lor and Trixie left on the field. Trixie could read the expression on the blonde's face, only because it was on her own.

' _She's actually pretty good.'_

 **By the time they reached the top-up point, Timmantha had already finished her bottle of water and was glad for the refill opportunity. Jugging down half the refilled bottle, she was refreshed and filled it up again.**

"Are you sure you left enough water for the fish?" Helga asked.

"Sorry," Timmantha smiled and left to find a soft spot to rest.

Helga was a tough girl, but inside beat the heart of a true friend, once you found your way inside that is. Timmantha was surprised that she hasn't been beaten up yet, but then she did see that half smile on Helga's face once or twice.

"Timmantha, how are you holding up?" Sam asked as she got walked past.

"Good, thank you Sam."

"Over here!" Tootie called. "We saved you a seat."

"So what is really going on between you and what's-her-face," Goo asked, not really satisfied with the brief explanation that morning.

"What's up is," Tootie answered in for Timmantha, "Is that Trixie Tang is a spoiled, conceited, man-stealing harlot that can't stand not being the center of attention." And then Goo was of talking a mile a minute, Timmantha caught every other word something about not owning a man or something.

"Whoa guys, honestly no man-stealing involved here."

"Lucky you," Tootie whispered behind her straw. "As far as I'm concerned what you did was too kind. Still, what did you do?"

"It was a stupid mistake on my side, she invited me to her party and I accepted not knowing we were going back to Tennessee that night. I just never called her and explained that, but can we drop it please?"

"You don't sound like someone from Tennessee." Goo said with a smile.

"My parents are from Dimmsdale and I never really got to interact much with other kids, home schooled, so I never really got an accent, give it time and I might." Timmantha smiled and took off her hat to wipe her brow.

"Who signed your hat?" Tootie asked picking the hat up. "To Timmantha: Thanks for being there for me when I was feeling down, Carri Underwood."

"Wow, wanna explain that?" Goo asked.

"Not really, it's kinda private."

"Girls time to pack up so we can get to camp."

" **Good game today girls." Kim said with a smile then took out her clipboard. "You kicked butt out on the field. So I don't think anyone would mind a quick rinse off. After that we head to arts and crafts with Candace's cabin and then at noon lunch, any questions?"**

"Yeah are we supposed to shower in this?" Mandy asked.

"How will we all fit?" Danni asked also eyeing the rinse off shower.

"It only fits 3 at a time." Trixie had to rub her ears as the girls shouted dips.

"Lor, Trixie are you two good to wait?"

"Sure," Trixie said.

"I guess," Lor rubbed the back of her neck.

Trixie stood awkwardly waiting for the shower dressed only in her towel. Next to her stood Lor, confident, Trixie could hardly tell that she was out of her element, but as a keen reader of body language she had experience.

"Um, you played really good today." Trixie said in barely a whisper.

"Oh?" Lor said. "So you speak freak now, or is it Dyke?" _That stung_. "For what it's worth you did okay, Princess, maybe if you get your hair messy more often."

"Quit it, I was just –" Trixie pulled away from Lor.

"Is this your way of apologizing? It's not very good." Lor said.

"I feel bad about what I said."

"As you should," Lor sighed, "Okay I will for give you – this time."

"Thanks, I know I can be a real jerk sometimes. This vacation isn't exactly turning out how I hoped it would."

"Nobody's perfect," Lor said pushing off the wall. "Just don't make it a habit."

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to – um?"

"Don't feel like waiting around, I'm gonna grab a clean shirt and do a wipe down, I'll shower later, see ya'."

"Okay," Trixie was stomped.

When Trixie finally got to the shower and hung her towel an unwanted image popped into her head: Lor removing her towel. _Stop it._ Lor continued to expose her perfect body. _No stop, I don't think that way – anymore not since –_ Lor was playing with her developing breast inviting Trixie to do the same. _I'm not like that._ Lor's hands moved over her slender stomach. _I'm not weird, I'm not a freak. I don't – I don't like –_ Lor's hand reached her smooth lower lips.

Trixie moaned as her fingers entered her private regions. Lor was pressed against her asking her for entry to her mouth. _No "please"._ The last part might've been out loud. _I don't like this. I don't!_

"Please touch me." No mistake there it was out loud.

Another hand took her face away from Lor's mouth, it was Timmantha. _Not her again please._ Timmantha gave her a quick kiss before liking down her body towards her maiden mound.

' _I'm not.'_ Trixie was finding it hard to breath. ' _I'm not.'_ Trixie fell to her knees as her body began to shake. _'I'm not.'_ The orgasm left Trixie weak, but it was no longer her fingers. It was Timmantha's tongue. Trixie screamed out her orgasm.

Suddenly Trixie was back in the showers. She pulled her hand out and inspected the evidence. Even tasting it to make sure it's real. It was too real and it made Trixie cry. She thought she was over this, all those nights dreaming about Timmantha was just a memory now. Why did she have to show up to this camp, this year?

 _Is it just me or was that chapter really that short? Please review. I still want to know if I should continue or pause for comic updates._


	4. Chapter 4

**Camp Sherwood**

 _This is being loosely based on the comic of the same name. Timmy fantasize about Trixie Tang going to camp and Cosmo makes it happen by turning him into a girl. The camp is a mass CN/Nick/Disney crossover._

 **Bold indicates the start of a scene shift**

 _Italics indicates thoughts_

[Square Brackets mark the start and end of a Flashback]

 **Testing Boundaries**

The girls reached the camp site and started assembling the provided tents. They were paired for each tent and some girls had more success then others. Timmantha and Helga was one such pair. Helga had her know-how and Timmantha could follow orders.

"So Timmantha," Veronica's voice broke through her musing. "Like, pretty crazy this morning right?"

"Oh – um yeah I guess." Timmantha said unsure. "Wait you aren't gonna hit me too, are you?"

"Pfft, as if. I'm like Trixie's best friend, but even I know how she can over react sometimes." Timmantha didn't like that tone. "Say how did you and Trixie meet anyway?"

"Oh you know, mall." Timmantha answered not seeing the need to lie, yet.

"Silly me," Veronica smiled. "It is bad that you 2 are fighting though, still I can't see why we can't be friends."

"Yeah, right friends, sure."

"Like awesome, you should totally come to my tent later, we could hang and junk."

"I dunno,"

"Great! See you later!" And with that Veronica was gone.

' _Great, I really stepped into that one.'_ Timmantha thought to herself. As she sighed a voice broke her thoughts.

"What's the matter sport?" Wanda asked disguised as a squirrel.

"It's Veronica. She invited me to her tent later." Timmantha said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Wanda said.

"You can do makeovers." Cosmo ever helpful said. "You can talk about which boy has the cutest butt."

"Gross."

"And argue about which boy bands rocks the loudest."

"Yeah, except this smells like a trap. Veronica is probably dying to know what that scene with Trixie was all about." Timmantha sighed as she scooted into the tent. "Not to mention, she would want to know who Timmantha is and how she – I – whatever knows Trixie in the first place."

"Well why not wish that she forgets about those things, we can do that. Can't we Cosmo?" Cosmo didn't respond, "Cosmo?" Still no response, "COSMO!"

"I WASN'T STARING AT TIMMANTHA'S ASS I SWEAR!" Cosmo blurted out.

"Wanda," Timmantha felt so objectified.

"Right, one memory scrub coming right up," Wanda said raising her wand.

 **In another part of camp a figure explored the nearby woods. Her movements were quiet but determined. Not too long after another, smaller figure joined the first. Juniper and Ray-Ray nodded to each other and continued on.**

"So Juniper," Ray-Ray said once his short attention span caught up to him. "What're we doing here exactly?"

"Simple," Juniper answered, "Magical energy has been spiking like crazy out here. Ah-mah says the area has a long history of supernatural activity. So we're gonna check it out – and if need be, put a lid on it."

"Duh, I already know that, I meant what're we doing here, now skipping lunch?" Ray-Ray whined. "Did you get a reading or something; some big hairy monster; evil sorcerer; maybe some variety of trolls? Trolls are always fun."

"Um – no," Juniper said. "Ah-mah has been here before. She says the barrier runs through the property. I wanna know where it is. Find out what my limits are if something goes down."

"You really think it will come to that?"

"I dunno, maybe. I've been getting updates from this thing since we got here. Ghosts, dragons, fairies even traces of a cosmic entity here and there. With that many magical creatures huddled together there's bound to be some friction sooner or later."

"Makes sense, so which cosmic entity is it?"

"Death."

"Oh," Ray-Ray was shut silent momentary. "You mean the death?"

"Scythe and all,"

"You ever meet him."

"Once or twice,"

"Is he creepy?"

"Eh, not really, kinda goofy with a Jamaican accent,"

"Weird,"

"This way,"

"Not that I'm complaining, but you seem a bit short on colorful banter today. Is this a big deal or something?"

"Maybe, hard to believe that so many magical energies are gathering together by coincidence." Juniper could feel the eyes on her butt, but ignored it. "Ah-mah was here when she was the Te Xuan Ze, so there is definitely a history of magical activity in the area. She wouldn't go into specifics, though."

"Ah-ha," _the look now felt higher up, why didn't she wear that stupid bra?_

"Which means this place is definitely not what it seems, so keep an eye out. Come on, we're almost there, I think."

After a few more minutes hiking, they reached their destination.

 _{Whelp}_ a sassy voice suddenly said.

"Here we go." Juniper whispered, she knew what was going to follow.

 _{Guardian of the Veil, protector of the human and magical worlds, endowed with strength and power beyond that of any mortal man. And yet what is the only thing the Te Xuan Ze can't do? Pass through this stupid barrier.}_

"Man I hate this thing." Juniper said then sucker-punched the offending barrier.

"So just to clarify," Ray-Ray said, "You are going to do this every time you come face to face with the invisible wall?"

"I find it therapeutic." Juniper said then punched the wall again. "Besides maybe it would pay off one of these days."

As Juniper kicked the barrier to alleviate her stress, Ray-Ray went off to the side. He discovered a small dragonfly and followed it as it flew under the split root of a tree. It took him 3 tries to process what he was seeing.

"Hey June?" Ray-Ray called out.

"Yeah?"

"Do that again." sure enough there was a no barrier between the roots.

"What is it?" Juniper asked looking at where he was staring.

"This part didn't go all flashy."

"Are you serious?" Juniper shoved her little brother out of the way, unintentionally. "It's –" Juniper swallowed the lump in her throat, "Ray-Ray, it's not stopping me."

The next few moments went by in a blur. Juniper couldn't even remember what she said or did, but as her face met the wall, she realized she might've kissed her little brother inappropriately. Climbing through the roots she and Ray-Ray made their way back to camp.

" **Tarp's up, we're all set." Timmantha said crawling inside the tent.**

"Kay," Helga said as she continued reading her comic.

"Say Helga," Timmantha gave her best puppy dog face. "Any chance you would wanna hang out with me later at Veronica's tent?"

"Pfft, no," Helga said looking up.

"Darn it, I was hoping you'd help me out."

"Why not ask your friends, what were their names again?"

"Tootie and Goo," Timmantha sighed. "I tried, but Goo is on campfire duty and –"

"Let me rephrase. Why are you bothering me with this?" Helga interrupted.

"Well you are friends with Rhonda right? I thought you could back me up."

"And you're afraid you wouldn't fit it without some insider information, I like your style kid, but Rhonda and I are more like casual acquaintances. She's kind enough to invite me to her parties, but that is where the relationship ends."

"Oh man, I'm doomed." Timmantha pulled a pillow over her head. "I'm gonna mess up and they'll eat me alive. 'Here you go ma'am some Timmantha stew, maybe a thigh from the banquette?"

"Okay, geez, I'll help." There was a ghost of a smile on Helga's face.

"Really?" without warning Timmantha sprung at Helga and gave her a hug. Realizing it Timmantha backed up. "Sorry, I'm not usually a hugger."

"It's fine, just next time watch the merchandise." Helga sighed. "But let's get this one thing clear and out of the way. I'm only helping because I wanna know what's going on. After seeing Veronica's pow-wow with Rhonda during lunch, it's obvious something's up. Besides, now you owe me one."

Later that day at two different camp fires, announcements went out. First it was to let them know that that day was structured compared to the rest of camp. Second they would spend the next few weeks with planned activities in the mornings and then in the afternoons each of them should choose an activity. Then in the evenings there will be camp-wide activities like movies or campfires and on one of the weekends, a dance.

"My cabin 10 minutes," Veronica whispered into Timmantha's ear. It was go time.

 _Yes I did skip two separate lunches with Trixie and Veronica but those didn't seem important to the story, other than possible plot twists. Interested to see what they do with that tree that looks like a naked girl in strung up in a tree. If it proves important, I'll add a flash back._

 _Glad you read this far. Please review._

 _Thank you_ _ **'The Luna Inverse'**_ _for your review and I am truly considering that option._

 _I also want to thank the following people for following this story and marking it as a Favorite:_

 _ **Cookiecat123456**_

 _ **The Luna Inverse**_

 _ **Levi ichimaru**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Camp Sherwood**

 _This is being loosely based on the comic of the same name. Timmy fantasize about Trixie Tang going to camp and Cosmo makes it happen by turning him into a girl. The camp is a mass CN/Nick/Disney crossover._

 **Bold indicates the start of a scene shift**

 _Italics indicates thoughts_

[Square Brackets mark the start and end of a Flashback]

 _I am skipping the scene between Sam and Danny for the simple reason: I am not a fan of hetero sex. Note that it did happen, but I'm not writing it. Furthermore I have decided to have Lor confront Trixie around the time Timmantha pulls Helga outside. This basically substitutes Sam's scene. It would also be voyeuristic since it is from Danni's POV._

 **Truth or Dare**

Timmantha and Helga made their way to the tent. Timmantha was visibly shaking so Helga stopped and with an authority announced that she had Timmantha's back no matter what. At the sight of them, Veronica's eyes bulged a bit and Rhonda became a bit nervous.

"So glad you could join us girls, sorry it's a bit cramped." Veronica didn't let the situation stop her though. "I didn't really count on it being so crowded."

"Ain't life a bitch?" Helga waved the intention of.

"I can leave –" Timmantha said hopefully.

"Oh don't be silly, the more the merrier, isn't that right Rhonda?"

"Yeah Rhonda, isn't that right?" Helga gave Rhonda a stare daring her to disagree.

"Of – of course," Rhonda all but gulped.

"Great, so what mega-pussy bullshit are we gonna do first, gossip or makeovers?" Timmantha gasped at the language, she didn't know girls did that so casually.

"Actually," Veronica would finally reveal her intention, "I was thinking we skip to the fun stuff. What do you girls say to a game of Truth or Dare?"

"So that's her play, what do I –" Timmantha whispered but stopped with the reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Sure we're game." Helga said.

"Super," Veronica dragged the word out. "Here are the rules. On your turn you ask someone to honestly answer a question, or do a silly dare. If you don't do your dare or skip your question, you are passed and you do a penalty decided by the rest of us."

"Fair rules," Helga nodded.

"So Timmantha, truth or dare?" Veronica asked.

"Truth, I guess," Helga palmed her face to that.

"We'll start of easy, where do you go to school?"

"I'm home schooled." Timmantha said, she already told this lie and made sure it's true with Wanda earlier, after scrubbing Cosmo's brain.

"Interesting," Veronica seemed to be looking for a lie, she couldn't find it.

"Um Rhonda, truth or dare?" Timmantha asked.

"Truth,"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Easy red, Veronica?" just then Helga opened a can that might've been shaken.

"So sorry," Helga said overly dramatic, "You two better get that washed out before it stains."

"Oh, okay." Rhonda said leading Veronica out. Once they were out Helga turned to Timmantha.

"Timmantha, what the fuck, I thought you didn't want to give them leverage."

"I told the truth,"

"This time," Helga sighed, "and it sounded made up, here's the plan you only do dares from now on. Rhonda can spot a lie a mile away and the way you twitch she might think you are lying."

"What about Veronica?"

"I got her covered."

 **Danni had an odd feeling since lunch, well actually earlier, but became more evident during lunch. Trixie and Lor didn't seem to get along, but during the dodgeball game something shifted. When Danni came out of the shower Lor was missing.**

During lunch Lor gave a sort of odd look at Trixie and Trixie had a feint microsecond blush on her face. Danni wanted to know what was going on, and for that she has to go ghost. With a sigh Danni activated her ghost powers and became invisible.

Finding Lor was surprisingly easy the girl was athletic and as predicted she was busy with some activity and it seemed like she would be busy for a while. Trixie was a bit harder to find though. She wasn't with the snobs and she wasn't in the lavatories. Danni temporary gave up her search when everyone was called to the auditorium. After announcements Danni followed the other girls to the cabin. She lay down and pretended to fall asleep and then she heard it.

"We need to talk." It was Trixie surprisingly who approached Lor. Danni went ghost and left a body double in bed.

"Can it wait?" Lor asked. Trixie shook her head. "Give me a second." Danni saw that Lor walked over to her body double and checked if it was asleep. "We got a few minutes before the other girls show, what's up?"

"I'm from a wealthy family," Trixie began. "They have my whole life planned out since before I was born. They chose my friends and did everything to make me the perfect little girl. One day I was walking around school when I saw a comic book just lying there. Curious I picked it up and instantly I was hooked. It made me question everything I had known up to that point."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lor asked.

"I only told this to one other girl before," Trixie bit her lip.

"Timmantha," Lor guessed and Trixie nodded. "So you basically think you fucked that up this morning?"

"Yes," Trixie looked down.

"I'll help you, but I have my price." Lor lifted her top. "Suck on one of them."

Danni's eyes bulged from her vantage point and threatened to pop when Trixie didn't object. Trixie was just an inch away when Lor stopped her. Both Trixie and Danni didn't know what just happened.

"I wanted to see how serious you are about this, princess." Lor clarified. "I'm doing this for Timmantha not you. I was on the same bus she was on. Her parents just dropped her off without a bag, did you know that?"

"No," Trixie slumped down on the floor.

"They didn't seem like the caring type. Someone asked her about her bag, she said that someone back in Tennessee put a bag on that bus for her. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."

With that Lor gathered her things and left the room. Danni really needed to tell Sam this. Danni flew high over the camp grounds and groaned as she located Sam with her donor. Knowing that this can't wait Danni swallowed her pride and flew down.

"Next time do you think we could try spanking? Maybe pull my hair a bit?" Sam asked.

"Only if you are a good girl," Danny replied.

"Oh, yes sir!"

"Gag," Danni interrupted before it became gross again. "Although I don't mind the view Sam I need to tell you something about Timmantha."

 **Veronica came in muttering under her breath. Helga took the opportunity to through a t-shirt her way. Some no sense back and forth later Veronica was dressed in the t-shirt and the game resumed.**

"Veronica, truth or dare?" Rhonda asked.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to wear your hair down till the next round." _Helga was right Rhonda's dares sucked._

"Timmantha, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"Fine, I dare you to dance like a monkey outside while singing pop goes the weasel."

"No way!" Timmantha protested.

"You could always pick truth," Veronica sing-songed.

Timmantha took a deep breath and walked outside the tent and began dancing and singing.

"Well that was fun. Helga truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"President, duh."

"Be serious," Veronica said.

"Fine, not that it would make much of a difference since I'll probably end up working in my father's shop, but I always kinda wanted to be a writer."

"I didn't know you –" Rhonda was interrupted.

"Veronica, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Helga smirked. Rhonda knew what was coming.

"Let's make this interesting. How often do you masturbate, princess?"

"Helga – I – you – that's." Veronica stammered on.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Helga shrugged. "Now fess up. How many times do you buff the muffin?"

"I – that's –" the next part was said in a soft whisper.

"Didn't quite catch that."

"Fine, 3 or 4 times a week, jeez, Happy?"

"That much?" Rhonda asked along with Helga's "That's it?"

Timmantha might've been mostly dull but she knew when something went south and with Helga revealing her self pleasuring activities Timmantha wisely chose not to say anything. Then Veronica started to smile, double whammy.

"Helga, Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth."

"Who do you fantasize about while you Jill off?"

Helga failed to answer, beating around the bush and Veronica began eating her up like a cupcake. Timmantha knew what was coming should Helga fail to give a name and seconds later it did.

"And since Helga passed, it is still my turn, Timmantha truth or dare?"

"Dare, definitely dare."

"I find it odd that you keep choosing dare and it can work as a penalty for Helga as well. Every time you pick dare I dare you to strip!"

Timmantha excused herself and Helga for a minute. She dragged the other girl out.

"What gives I thought you had her?"

"She caught me off guard that's all."

"Oh man what am I going to do now?"

"Hey Chill," Helga grabbed Timmantha's shoulders. "Listen if you think this secret is really worth it –"

"I do –"

"Then there is only one thing you can do in this situation. Own it!"

 _So this is where the comic ended, with a bit of Kitty flare thrown in there with the Danni spying set. Please review. This is the last chapter I'm asking this: Should I continue or wait for the comic to update. Two reviews say I should but I would prefer a wider spectrum as well. If I do continue it would most likely be in a few days._


	6. Chapter 6

**Camp Sherwood**

 _This is being loosely based on the comic of the same name. Timmy fantasize about Trixie Tang going to camp and Cosmo makes it happen by turning him into a girl. The camp is a mass CN/Nick/Disney crossover._

 **I reread the story online and found that bold scene breaks doesn't really work so from this chapter I'll indicate it better. Here are the names:**

 **Timmantha = TiTu**

 **Trixie = TrTa**

 **Veronica = VeSt**

 **Sam = SaMa**

 **Danni = DaPh**

 **Lor = LoMc**

 _Italics indicates thoughts_

[Square Brackets mark the start and end of a Flashback]

 _When I posted the last chapter I didn't check_ _invisionfree_ _yet and didn't know that two more pages were posted. Sorry about that. Yet it is odd that I wanted to go that way too._

 **Grin and bare it**

 **VeSt:**

"I don't know about this –" Rhonda said nervous. "Don't you think this is going too far?"

"Relax. If they really don't want to," Veronica said examining her toes, "All they gotta do, is tell the truth."

"And what if Timmantha still doesn't want to spill it?"

"Then I have to just dare her to do something more embarrassing the next time until she spills, won't I?"

"We'll take your dare on one condition." Timmantha said as she came into the tent, "It's that or this game is over."

"What sort of condition?" Veronica didn't like the tone Timmantha used.

"Simple – We strip you strip, tit for tat."

"Veronica, let's just forget about this –" Rhonda tried reading the danger signs.

"Fine, you're on."

"Ready?" Helga asked Timmantha.

"Yeah," Timmantha sighed.

"H-hey wait –" Veronica tried as the other girls began to strip. "What –" they didn't stop. "Why are you –" they just didn't stop. "I-I haven't even dared you yet!"

"Technically you did." Rhonda whispered.

"Oh we know. We just figured we cut the bullshit and get this over with." Helga said displaying herself proudly. "And now it's your turn."

Soon all the girls were naked, and the game shifted into the next gear.

 **LoMc:**

Lor stood there under the soothing water and deep in thought. She could remember the fragile girl she saw on the bus, the same girl that Trixie slapped at breakfast. That was why she went all out on Trixie during dodgeball. Then when Trixie tried to apologize, Lor felt a pang of sympathy.

When Trixie approached her earlier, she had already worked out most of her frustration. She didn't know what possessed her to lift her shirt and asked Trixie to suck on her boobs. When Trixie almost immediately complied, it was almost unsettling.

Lor reached down and started to stimulate herself, she didn't want to reach a release, just get her mind to think clearly again. Hearing a sound outside Lor took her wash cloth quickly and wiped the evidence away. She turned off the showers and saw Kim standing there.

"I like to shower before bed?" Kim handed Lor her towel.

"Me too," Kim then stripped down while Lor dried off, "Lights out in 40 minutes." Kim called out as Lor closed the door.

Lor made her way to the cabin and relayed the message. She lay down on her bunk and eased her panties to the side. Absently rubbing herself Lor came up with a plan that just might work. She'll talk Timmantha and figure out her opinion about Trixie. If the worst happens then maybe she could comfort Timmantha and Trixie.

' _No, I'm a one girl gal, even if it is hot to think of both of them.'_ Lor berated herself and pulled her panties on proper.

 **TiTu:**

With them all naked, the game began again. Veronica focused on Timmantha once again determined to find out what she was hiding. Timmantha began to feel dread but continued anyway

"Truth or dare, Helga."

"Truth,"

"Ok um," Helga nodded, "When was the first time you played with yourself?"

"I was 7. We had gym that day and we girls climbed the ropes. Sliding down it rubbed me and it felt good. That night I tried to recreate it, and it worked."

"Veronica, truth or dare?" Helga smirked.

"Dare," Veronica said.

"I dare you to put your electric toothbrush in your pussy on Max until your next dare." Helga smirked.

"Fine." Veronica took out her toothbrush and stuck handle inside before switching it on. A moan escaped her lips, "Rhonda truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Rhonda became more and more worried.

"Have you ever fantasized about girls?" Veronica asked innocently.

"You mean like –" Veronica nodded, "Heck no, Veronica truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to, um, kiss Timmantha like you would your crush."

Veronica took out the toothbrush and crawled over to Timmantha. Before Timmantha could protest she was swept into a mind boggling kiss that left her head spin. Give Veronica what she deserved, but the girl could kiss. Just as she pulled away she whispered under her breath, something about Timmy Turner.

"Timmantha truth or dare,"

"Dare,"

"Again okay," Veronica sighed. "I dare you to –" Veronica paused thinking. "Yes, that'll work. I dare you to finger yourself until you cum."

"What?" Timmantha sighed. With a deep breath she licked her fingers and began working the folds of her sex. "Helga – ah – Truth – ah-or – Dare?" Timmantha moaned out.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to – ah – I can't think straight – ah – kiss Rhonda – ah – like Veronica –"

"Gotcha," Helga soon gave Rhonda a deep kiss. "Now Rhonda, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Rhonda asked/said.

"Why did Veronica want to speak to you alone when we were looking at the boob tree?"

"I – err – can I choose dare instead?"

"Okay, I dare you to be there when Timmantha cum, and lick it up." Helga smirked.

"Okay,"

Timmantha could feel herself getting closer just like that night with Tootie. Just as she was about to burst she felt warm breath on her privates. That was the last of it as she released it all. Then she felt a tongue start to lick down there. The tongue added to her orgasm.

"Satisfied?" Rhonda asked.

"You should ask Timmantha." Helga smiled.

"Truth or Dare, Timmantha?

"Dare,"

"Seriously, you are spent!" Veronica sighed in frustration.

"I dare you to – um – lie down with your legs spread to the entrance."

"Um girls?" Sam poked her head into the tent just as Timmantha lay down. "What the hell is going on?"

"We were playing truth or dare." Helga answered for the group.

"Get dressed and get to bed," Sam said, "Lights out in 5 minutes."

 **Kitty Kinney:**

And so Timmantha survived another night. I decided to update anyway since the comic is slow going. Good thing Sam came to save Timmantha, who knows what would've happened lol. Please review.


End file.
